footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2020–21 UEFA Women's Champions League
| num_teams = Knockout phase: 32 Total: maximum 68 | associations = maximum 55 | champion_other = | count = | second_other = | matches = | goals = | attendance = | top_scorer = | player = | prevseason = 2019–20 | nextseason = 2021–22 }} The 2020–21 UEFA Women's Champions League will be the 20th edition of the European women's club football championship organised by UEFA, and the 12th edition since being rebranded as the UEFA Women's Champions League. The final will be held at the Gamla Ullevi in Gothenburg, Sweden. The winners of the 2020–21 UEFA Women's Champions League will automatically qualify for the 2021–22 UEFA Women's Champions League group stage, which will be the first edition to feature a 16-team group stage. Association team allocation The association ranking based on the UEFA women's country coefficients is used to determine the number of participating teams for each association: *Associations 1–12 each have two teams qualify. *All other associations, should they enter, each have one team qualify. *The winners of the 2019–20 UEFA Women's Champions League are given an additional entry if they do not qualify for the 2020–21 UEFA Women's Champions League through their domestic league. An association must have an eleven-a-side women's domestic league to enter a team. According to information published by UEFA in July 2019, 51 of the 55 UEFA member associations organize a women's domestic league as of 2019–20, with the exceptions being Andorra, Azerbaijan, Liechtenstein, and San Marino. Association ranking For the 2020–21 UEFA Women's Champions League, the associations are allocated places according to their 2019 UEFA women's country coefficients, which takes into account their performance in European competitions from 2014–15 to 2018–19. For the first time there are two entries for the Netherlands and Kazakhstan. | | |} ;Notes *TH – Additional berth for title holders *NR – No rank (association did not enter in any of the seasons used for computing coefficients) *NL – No women's domestic league Distribution Unlike the men's Champions League, not every association enters a team, and so the exact number of teams entering in the qualifying round (played as mini-tournaments with four teams in each group) and knockout phase (starting from the round of 32, played as home-and-away two-legged ties except for the one-match final) cannot be determined until the full entry list is known. In general, the title holders, the champions of the top 12 associations, and the runners-up of highest-ranked associations (exact number depending on the number of entries) receive a bye to the round of 32. All other teams (runners-up of lowest-ranked associations and champions of associations starting from 13th) enter the qualifying round, with the group winners and a maximum of two best runners-up advancing to the round of 32. Teams ;Legend *TH: Title holders *CH: Domestic league champions *RU: Domestic league runners-up CC: 2020 UEFA women's club coefficients (updated after UEFA Women's Champions League matches on 31 October 2019, coefficients which may increase marked by ≥). } |colspan=3| |- |style="min-width:10em;"| |style="min-width:10em;"| |style="min-width:10em;"| |style="min-width:10em;"| |- | | | Rosengård CC: 59.015 | Kopparbergs/Göteborg CC: 20.015 |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | LSK Kvinner CC: 44.075 | BIIK Kazygurt CC: 38.570 |colspan=2| |- !Entry round TBC | | | | |- !rowspan=11|Qualifying round | Vålerenga CC: 9.075 | Okzhetpes CC: 9.570 | CSKA Moscow CC: 7.425 | Glasgow City CC: ≥35.425 |- | Valur CC: 8.580 | Gintra Universitetas CC: 19.285 | | |- | | | FC Minsk CC: 25.270 | |- | | | | |- | | | HJK CC: 3.465 | |- | Peamount United CC: 2.475 | | | |- | | | Flora CC: 2.485 | |- | | KÍ CC: 3.325 | Linfield CC: 1.660 | |- | | | Dinamo Rīga CC: 0.330 | |- | | Lanchkhuti CC: 0.000 | | |- | |colspan=3| |} Schedule The schedule of the competition is as follows (all draws are held at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland). See also *2020–21 UEFA Champions League External links * *European league standings Category:2020–21 UEFA Women's Champions League 2020–21 Women's Champions League Category:2020 in women's association football Category:2021 in women's association football